


The Artist in the Corner Table

by sarenraesbesthope



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy Secret Santa, Steggy Secret Santa 2020, kinda like a love actually au???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenraesbesthope/pseuds/sarenraesbesthope
Summary: Peggy always gives the artist in her favorite cafe a passing glance. She doesn't know he does the same to the lawyer who orders a chocolate croissant more often than not.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Artist in the Corner Table

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steggy Secret Santa 2020! This is a gift for monsters-n-ponies over on tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

Peggy felt as if the wind swept her into the coffee shop, the tendrils pulling at the edges of her coat like children eager for a sweet. The cold crept in by her collar and skirts, but she knew the remedy. Her heels were the only noise across the tiled floor as she approached the counter. 

One of the things she loved about this particular shop was that she only needed to walk past the window for her order to be started. Another was the warm chocolate croissants that oozed when she took a bite. Perhaps the last thing she enjoyed was the quiet artist who only looked up when she walked in the door. And she did notice that he only looked up then, never when other people came in. She always took the quick moment between paying and her order being ready to study him. Sandy blonde hair, quick fingers, a mouth always pulled at the corner as he concentrated on whatever he was working on that day. Peggy thought he’d be more handsome if his mouth would settle down. 

Steve’s table today was a mess of paper, pencils and coffee. He was bent over his tablet, finishing the fine lines of his final project before the holidays when the bell at the door jingled. Her perfume came in with the bitter frost and invaded his space. He looked up and saw she was wearing her standard uniform - Tartan earmuffs, matching scarf, the hint of a white blouse tucked between that and her long black coat that led to impeccable pantyhose and sensible heels that held a hint of red lacquer. He wondered if she owned anything else but that clean style. Did she have ratty pajamas she wore when not in the office? A trendy athleisure set she wore every morning at the gym in her apartment building? What secrets did this woman hold, and how was he supposed to uncover them?

Her order seemed to be taking longer than normal. She didn’t recognize the barista’s face either now that she actually looked. That was quite fine, as it allowed Peggy to take in the almost frantic state the resident artist was in. Perhaps he was butting up against a deadline and rushing to get it done before the end of the night. She caught his eye briefly and bundling up her courage, she walked over to the edge of the disaster to strike up a conversation. “What are you working on?” 

She had to stop her nose from wrinkling at the clipped and demanding tone her voice had caught. Being in court all day tended to do that to her, especially when her fellow counsel was being completely incompetant and drawing out a case in order to bill more hours. Taking a breath, she tried again, “it looks quite time consuming, whatever it is. Is it interesting?”

Steve’s head whipped up at the questions. Stammering he pulled the tablet towards him, not for any secretive reason, just that it became a barrier between the two. “Just one last thing before I’m free to enjoy the holidays.” He blinked up at her before scrambling to clear the table and point at the chair on the other side of the small square. “You can join me while you wait for your drink, if you want.” He watched as she primly sat herself in the offered chair and rearranged her coat and such to be a bit more comfortable.

“I’m going to guess that it isn’t interesting at all if you’re waiting for the last moment to finish it up.” Peggy smiled at the man, trying to ease him into conversation. “I think we’re all guilty of that from time to time. Peggy Carter.” She reached out a hand for him to shake.

“Steve Rogers, procrastinator extraordinaire.” He laughed and returned the gesture. “Pleasure to meet you Ms. Carter.” He didn’t want to say that he knew her first name from how often the staff greeted her and called her name to let her know her order was ready. He also noticed that she seemed to be thinking awfully hard about something from the set of her mouth. 

Indeed Peggy was thinking awfully hard. She had always thought the man handsome, but now that she was closer, Steve was positively beautiful. Long lashes that reached his cheeks when he blinked, very blue eyes and a slight shadow of stubble across his jaw. Catching herself staring at him, she blinked a few times before stating, “Yes, I was just wondering if you’d like to come to my office’s holiday party. It’s tomorrow night. Of course, I won’t be hurt if you do say no.”

He looked completely taken by surprise. A fish out of water with the way his mouth kept moving up and down. “Tomorrow night?” Steve waited for her to nod. “I can’t. I normally would say yes, but I,” he trailed off and looked at the formica table, “I have to work.” The finality in his tone caused Peggy to blink some more.

“Ah, right.” Her voice went from open to shuttered in two syllables. Obviously, this was a shut down and she was wrong about the attention. Luckily, the barista called her name and she had a chance to flee. Steve barely had a chance to explain himself before she swept out of the shop. A blast of cold air hit his face and he began to pack up.

* * *

Peggy walked into the Stork Gallery, ready to fend off every single man in her firm. It happened every year, as if they forgot last year’s resounding no. Her hand smoothed nothing out of the red fabric of her dress as she waded in further. The lights were low and red, creating a hint of mischief. It very much was a different atmosphere than previous parties.

Steve looked over the party in progress from his office upstairs. Everything seemed to be going swimmingly and he exhaled in relief. That’s when he decided to join his guests and see what they thought of the celebration. He weaved in and out, speaking one on one with them when a commotion started near the front of the gallery. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted  _ her _ .

Her dress flattered her body, moreso than her everyday office wear that Steve saw her in. He knew she was beautiful but in the red glow with her head tilted to view the large canvas in front of her, she looked as if she were an angel. Steve’s feet led him directly to her side and he cleared his throat.

Peggy turned, an excuse forming in her mind before she took in who it was. His suit did more for him than what he wore to the cafe. She raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance. “Mr. Rogers. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I didn’t know this was your firm’s party. I would have accepted your invitation last night.” Steve thanked every star in the sky for the light hiding his blush from her. “The gallery likes to have someone here when we have these get-togethers. Just to keep an eye out.” He watched her nod. “I want to apologize for not giving a more clear answer when you asked.”

Peggy waved a hand at him. “No need, work is important to keep up with. I do have one more question for you.” She turned to face him fully. “What are you doing for New Years?”


End file.
